fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Summon
in the rank list thing, where is are hobbe and the ice undead? No XP from Summon Kills Does anyone know if this was changed in the Anniversary edition of the game on the Xbox 360? King of Noobs 22:17, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :The only way to get experience is for you to deal the final blow, otherwise no experience will drop. Even if you have a follower, they will not drop experience. Its always been this way in the original Fable games, but they changed it from Fable II onwards. However, Anniversary uses the same way as TLC--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 06:56, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Summon Ranking I added some specific information about summon ranking. I found these while looking through the game files with Fable Explorer. I only covered some undead, bandits, balvarines, and minions in the post. There are several creatures I left out. But I figured no one really cared so much about Hobbes, Wasps, or Bandit Archers. I will point out here that Screamers are ranked 9.85. And also that there are 4 different types of bandits you encounter. Grunts. Archers. Fire Archers. and Leaders (chiefs/Lieutenants). Archers have higher ranks than Grunts, and Fire Archer higher than regular archers. Leaders are higher than all. Take care to avoid your Grunt killing an archer bandit though, as despite them being a higher rank, they're not as tough in battle. Likewise, due to the AI of summoned creatures following you in close proximity to the enemy, Archers are in all likelyhood will try to engage in melee. Foregoeing the advantage of their ranged attack. Rotharion Anaera (talk) 09:56, August 27, 2018 (UTC)Rotharion Anaera :Great! I'd always wondered whether it was possible to find the calculations for how Summon works. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:23, August 27, 2018 (UTC) : :You're welcome. Thanks for the formating. I've been playing around with the game files, specifically the summon spell. And I've learned a few interesting things so far. The first bit was some fun testing of having NPCs fight eachother. The Level 1 Bandit Leader and Level 2 Bandit Grunt were able to single handedly clear the early-game Hobbe Cave of basic hobbes and spellcasters. The Level 2 Bandit Grunt likewise easily defeated whisper in a 1 on 1 in the orchard farm quest. But aside from that, I learned some fascinating things about the other heroes in game. I changed the default summon to Twinblade, Maze, and then Scythe. And walked around the guild hall with them. Interestingly, the NPCs recognized them. One of the servant girls said "that must be twinblade." And when I had Maze out fighting creatures, travelling villagers would say "you'll protect us, won't you Maze." It makes me wonder what got cut from the game, as it I find interesting that they had voiced audio by villagers recognizing twinblade. I also got to see Scythe use three different powers. But I could never actually get him to fight. Scythe would enter battle, and begin by activating the physical shield, just like Maze. Except then he would just stand still. He would then occasionally shoot lightning briefly indiscriminently (at no target, just in the air), even when being attacked. Thirdly, his scythe would start glowing, and it looked like he was prepared to fire a projectile from it. But he never followed through, it just glowed and that was it. --Rotharion Anaera Dear Technically-Erudite Fable "Fans" and Co., The above is great, hard, confirmable facts are the best; and for those of us, for whatever reasons, more especially given to playing Fable III, we would REALLY, REALLY appreciate such-like data and (ethical) decoding, unwrapping of underlying sub-script, in any way relating to pretty much, well, ANYTHING, for the very curiously programmed game. If this "spying" on the internal code matrix can be done ethically for example, in determining combat facts of all sorts or what specifically permits certain levels of enemy spawning, personal morphing, etc., etc., ad infinitum, in Fable III, we would be INFINITELY grateful. We ourselves often are at a loss as to matters because lacking personal professional technical proficiency; to the larger matter, surely, the game-fan-base of Fable III and of Fable as a whole, would sincerely appreciate any such efforts. Fable III is curiously coded, that much is known - and certain mysteries yet ensorcell our otherwise eagle-like gaze. I mean, one could start with ANYTHING relating to ANYTHING in Fable III here, really. Thanking hopefully in advance any would-be altruistic assistants of the technically-adept type here, "The Innominable One"